Alcohol dependence, but not the use nor dependence on internationally regulated drugs (e.g., cocaine, marijuana, heroin), is counted among the top 10 sources of the global burden of disease. This ranking of alcohol dependence is attributable to ethanol's documented place among the major causes of mortality, and also to an expert evaluation of the disabilities associated with alcohol dependence. Here, it is argued that the comparatively low rankings of non-alcohol drug dependence and illicit drug use may be due, in part, to an unintentional undercounting of deaths due to these conditions (relative to alcohol) and also to an undervaluation of the disabilities associated with drug dependence and illicit drug use. The proposed program of predoctoral research training will help the candidate master the research skills and expertise necessary to pursue a career of epidemiologic research - with a focus on drug-related mortality and disability - the intersection of epidemiology and drug related death: pharmacothanatology. The purpose of the proposed research traineeship is to prepare and start a long-term program of research on mortality and disability due to drug taking. The proposed dissertation and later postdoctoral studies will render a more comprehensive understanding of drug related mortality and disability in the United States.